la sombra del campeon
by Osamushi
Summary: Mi nombre es Mei y estoy dispuesta a encontrar a la heroína y vencerla.
1. Chapter 1

Sombra del campeon

El inicio

Estoy totalmente harta de que me confundan con la heroína, desde hace 2 años que todos nos confunden, pero desde ese momento la he odiado y mas aun que mi amigo Matis me lo repite a cada momento.

Mi nombre es Mei y estoy dispuesta a encontrar a la heroína y vencerla, hoy inicia mi viaje pokemon y venceré al alto mando.


	2. Chapter 2

LA SOMBRA DEL CAMPEON

Petalos de flor de cerezo caen en ciudad engobe dando final a la primavera, pero hoy recibiré mi primer pokemon, mi madre entra gritando mi nombre, pero en la tv esta mi programa favorito, así que la voz de mi madre se eleva – Mei!

Dándome un tremendo susto pero me dice que debo buscar a una chica llamada Bianca, al parecer lleva un gran sombrero verde con una flor blanca, llevo más de un mes pensando que pokemon elegir y siendo franca, no se cual escoger, veamos, tepig siendo tipo fuego lleva mucha ventaja a la mayoría de los pokemon que planeo atrapar, snivy es de tipo planta y se me hace un pokemon muy atractivo por sus habilidades de tipo hierba, pero oshawoot que es tipo agua igual tiene mucha ventaja en pokemones de la zona.

Mientras mi mente se pierde en tales pensamientos, Matis y su pequeña hermana me dan palabras de aliento para comenzar mi viaje.

Matis se ofrece a acompañarme a buscar a Bianca pero él ya tiene a su pokemon que así que pensando mejor la situación, ya he decidido que pokemon escoger.

Al llegar al mirador, hay una chica de espalda a nosotros, mira a la nada, como pensando en algo tan profundo que no se da cuenta que ya estamos ahí.

Como quisiera volver a mis amigos, a Cheren, a Tou..

Eh, disculpa, tu eres Bianca?

Si, hola! Tú debes ser Mei. Una entusiasta Bianca nos recibe, parece una niña dulce y muy alegre

Bien Mei, recibiras a tu compañero pokemon, bueno antes que nada conoce a los pokemon. Tres pokemon van apareciendo, dos de ellos machos y una es hembra, igual tenia una mirada llena de energía, igual a la mia.

Bien Mei, es hora de elegir a tu compañero

Snivy, elijo a snivy

Genial, es una linda snivy

Lo se, bien snivy yo sere tu entrenadora. Snivy me miro y sonrió, es asi como ahora ya éramos un equipo y yo ahora era entrenadora pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Encuentro en la niebla

Después de recibir a snivy, decidimos que primero entrenaríamos para ganar experiencia y asi vencer al líder del primer gimnasio, se dice que es nuevo pero que ha sido entrenador desde hace 2 años, la verdad no se siquiera su nombre pero como sea lo venceremos, Bianca nos enseñó lo básico en atrapar pokemon e incluso a Matis y a mí nos entregó la pokedex y así podríamos ayudarla a completar su investigación, dentro de la ruta comenzamos a entrenarnos para poder ser más fuertes y conocer más pokemon y hacer crecer a nuestro equipo, hasta el momento solo he podido atrapar a un charmander bastante fuerte pero pudimos vencerlo, estaba recién de mi primer encuentro con entrenadores pero tanto charmander como snivy estaban agotados y en centro pokemon estaba aún lejos de nuestro alcanze, nos encontramos a un pidove de bastante fuerza que vencio con facilidad a snivy, asi que charmander estaba en las ultimas y no tardaría en caer vencido, pero justo cuando mi pokemon estaba por caer, una extraña niebla apareció mas y mas cerca de nosotros, era raro en esta zona este tipo de fenómeno y solo podía ser obra de un pokemon, solo pude ver que un ataque de tipo planta salio de la niebla asustando a pidove, no entendia lo que ocurria pero su voz me hizo entrar en razón

Deberías considerar llevar artículos para que la salud de tu pokemon este estable, a este paso solo te arriesgas a que te venzan y salgan lastimados.

Y quien eres tú para decirme esto.

No podía verle pero era una voz de una mujer al parecer muy joven, pero poco a poco la niebla se desvanecia, pude distinguir a un serperior salir de la niebla y a su entrenadora, una joven bastante bonita, cabello castaño, ojos azules casi como los míos, y a su lado un gardevoir hembra.

Perdona si te he asustado pero pasaba a visitar a un viejo amigo cuando vi tu batalla y a tu pokemon perdiendo.

Si, eh.., solo trataba de atraparlo pero creo que era bastante para nosotros.

Así me paso cuando recién inicie mi viaje, pero dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mei, y tu

Solo dime White, y estos son mis pokemon serperior y gardevoir

Lindos pokemon, pero ¿porque te escondias en la niebla?

Para pasar desapercibida por los entrenadores, en este momento no quiero mucho contacto con ellos que digamos.

Era increíble ver a la última evolución de snivy y mas a un pokemon adulto, sabía que esta chica llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando a sus pokemon los cuales parecían fuertes y quería probar su fuerza, pero yo estaba en desventaja al solo tener dos pokemon iniciales.

Quieres venir conmigo, tal vez podamos entrenar un poco. Ella me había ofrecido ayudarme a entrenar, tal vez asi veria que tan fuerte era.

Claro, de hecho quiero enfrentar al nuevo líder de gimnacio, pero necesito atrapar mas pokemon y hacerme más fuerte.

En ese caso, vamos al rancho pokemon, ahí hay variedad de pokemon, igual yo necesito atrapar un pokemon muy especial.

Sin duda acepte y no sé por qué pero me daba la sensación de conocer a esta chica pero jamas la había visto, tal vez más adelante sabría quién era realmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirto y el equipo plasma

White fue de gran ayuda al enseñarme técnicas para entrenar y ganar la máxima experiencia, snivy ahora se hacía más y más fuerte al igual que charmander, de paso atrape un riolu bastante fuerte para ser aun pequeño, llegamos pronto al pueblo Ocre donde White me dijo que tenía que ver a un amigo para recibir noticias pero antes de eso teníamos que descansar y sanar nuestros pokemon, en el centro pokemon dejamos que la enfermera se encargara de curar a nuestros compañeros mientras nosotras tomábamos algunas malteadas y panqueques, pero White estaba demasiado callada pero no me atrevía a preguntarle tal motivo, apenas nos conocíamos pero tenía la sensación de que pronto me enteraría de su vida, no paso ni media hora cuando ya era hora de seguir adelante, mi mente no estaba al cien y tenía que entregar un mapa a Matis como encargo adicional, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a una cabaña algo alejada del pueblo, White parecía conocer perfectamente la zona puesto que cuando nos acercamos, un hombre de aspecto extraño y muy risueño nos recibió.

Lady White, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

No exageres Mirto, solo han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez

Pero mírate nada más, haz embellecido aún más de lo que recordaba

Solo he madurado

¿Cuándo regresaste de Hoenn?

Hace una semana

¿Y lo has encontrado?

No, mi padre me está ayudando, pero me he dado por vencida, además de que Makoto me necesita más que nunca

Quien o de que hablaban, al escuchar a White sobre su padre y sobre el nombre Makoto, tal ves era su hermano o algún familiar, amigo, pero eran tantas cosas por procesar, fue cuando Mirto se dirigió hacia mí.

Y tú eres la hermana de Lady White me supongo

No, mi nombre es Mei y recién conocí a White al igual que hoy mismo inicie mi viaje pokemon

Entiendo, ¿te gustaría tener un desafío para divertirnos un poco?

Claro, eso me gustaría mucho

Entonces no se diga más, será un combate doble, oigan niños, ¿quieren luchar con estas entrenadoras?

Si señor!

El combate fue doble, los niños contra nosotras dos, ellos eligieron a dos patrats, mientas que yo envié a snivy, pero White, no sabía lo que le pasaba o no sabía que pokemon elegir, pero a final de cuentas envió a un zorua pero lo interesante es que en vez de rojo era azul, el combate fue duro pero White había ya terminado con su rival pero a mí me estaba costando trabajo ganar, snivy por fin dio por terminado el combate, fue divertido no lo voy a negar, pero una vez más teníamos que partir al rancho pokemon, en mi caso para encontrar a Matis y entregarle su mapa, en el caso de White, ella me había dicho que necesitaba encontrar a un pokemon llamado mew, Mirto nos despidió y claro, nos dijo que regresáramos pronto ya que éramos bien recibidas.

Cuando llegamos al rancho pokemon encontré rápidamente a Matis, White nos dejó un momento a solas y fue cuando los encargados se veían preocupados, al parecer uno de sus dos herdier se había extraviado, Matis,White y yo, nos ofrecimos a buscarlo y tal vez atrapar algún pokemon, Matis fue por su lado y yo pensaba revisar la parte boscosa del rancho, pero White se quedó justo donde estaba, como si pensara en algún plan, pronto sería mi sorpresa que saco una pokebola que jamás había visto, era de un color azul intenso con joyería incrustada, la pokebola dio paso a un lucario, White le explico la situación y pronto lucario cerró los ojos y White me pidió que no hiciera el menor ruido, pronto lucario echó a correr hacia algún lugar, teníamos que ser rápidas para alcanzarlo y cuando lo hicimos, ahí estaba el herdier pero no estaba solo, aquel pokemon le ladraba a dos sujetos con ropas extrañas de color negro, al parecer eran ladrones pero al ver el rostro de White creo que era algo más que eso y ellos la reconocieron al instante.

Así que ya has regresado miserable criatura

Y eso que les importa y ¿qué hacen aquí?

Hace dos años iniciamos algo pero el traidor nos abandonó y ahora pensamos terminar nuestro deber y conquistar Unnova

Están locos si lo voy a permitir

Justamente te necesitamos a ti o más bien al engendro al que llamas hijo, nuestro señor lo busca al igual que a ti

No lo podía creer, White era madre de alguien, pero se veía demasiado joven, pero ahora eran más las preguntas que me invadían, porque ellos querían a su hijo y a ella, y eso de conquistar Unnova no sonaba nada bien, era tanta mi impresión que solo los desafié a un combate pero White me dijo que me llevara al pokemon fuera de ahí, que ella se encargaría de todo, en ese momento Matis llego con nosotras y yo le pedí el favor que yo no quise hacer, White se dio cuenta de eso y acepto mi ayuda, el combate era doble así que sería fácil terminar, ellos mandaron a dos sandiles, mientras que yo conociendo su debilidad envié a snivy mientras que White había al lucario que la había ayudado momentos antes, el combate no duro mucho y fue así como ellos se marcharon jurando estar mejor preparados para la próxima vez, pero antes de eso uno de ellos dijo algo.

Kyurem será nuestro al igual que tomaremos venganza con el traidor del ex rey y contigo heroína de zekrom

¿QUEEE! White es la heroína que pensaba vencer?, no, no, no era posible, ella no podía ser a la persona que pensaba vencer, era mucho para mí, pero quien era a quien le llamaban traidor y que quería un kyurem, ahora menos entendía que es lo que ocurría, después de que se fueron White estaba aún más seria que nunca y algo pálida, pero me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo quien realmente era ella

Antes que nada Mei….


	5. Chapter 5

El secuestro de White

No lo podía creer, White estaba a punto de contarme sobre las dudas que cada vez crecían en mi mente, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una de sus pokebolas libero a su lucario al parecer estaba sintiendo la presencia de algo o de alguien y justamente fue White la que libero a su gardevoir.

Mei tienes que irte de aquí!

Pero que pasa no hay nadie

SOLO VETE ¡!

En ese momento aproximadamente 15 personas con los trajes del equipo plasma nos habían rodeado, eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos y cada uno tenía pokemon bastante avanzados en evolución así que yo no era de gran ayuda, el gardevoir de White hizo aparecer esa misma neblina que la cubría cuando la conocí, todo era confusión pensaba que tal vez solo era para despistar al enemigo pero la neblina no funciono porque antes de intentar ayudarla, dos reclutas tenían a White inconsciente y un amoonguss detrás de ellos, lo que significaba que sus pokemon y ella estaban paralizados, no pude hacer nada y solo pude ver como se la llevaban, ahora más que nunca tenía que ayudar a una amiga en peligro y hacerme más fuerte junto con mis pokemon.

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar

Un joven de unos 18 años bajaba de un dragón blanco en el que fuera el bosque blanco, todo le era tan familiar pero en esos 2 años que estuvo fuera todo había cambiado, ya no había pokemon en el bosque, en su lugar habían construido un centro de entrenamiento.

Tanto tiempo fuera y todo ha cambiado, pero tengo que encontrarla antes que este de nuevo en peligro


	6. Chapter 6

El dolor en mi cabeza, los mareos y más el dolor en mi cuerpo eran muestra que estaba en problemas y más después de lo que paso con el equipo plasma, pero, porque buscaban a mi hijo, yo lo había dejado en buenas manos cuando decidí ir en busca de mi verdadero propósito, todo lo que recordaba, era la emboscada, oh no, esa chica debe de haber sido atacada, y por lo que parecía sus pokemon aún eran muy débiles, debía buscarla y comprobar que estuviera bien.¿ Pero qué es esto? , una cúpula de cristal, no veo lo que hay más allá más que al parecer es una habitación llena de maquinaria, unos monitores al fondo de la habitación, pero, al parecer no tengo como escapar, a menos que use a Samurott, pero, ¿Dónde están mis pokebolas?, una figura está a lo lejos, al parecer es un hombre de mediana edad, un peinado muy extraño y lleva una bata blanca, pero que estará pasando aquí, porque estoy encerrada en esta cúpula de cristal.

Veo que ha despertado señorita campeona- su voz es tan masculina, pero suave, no sé, pero este tipo no creo haberlo visto en todo el tiempo que estado viajando, sin embargo, su mirada es tan fría- no se preocupe señorita, solo díganos donde está su hijo y la dejaremos libre y quizás hasta viva.

Porque tendría que decírtelo, déjame salir de aquí antes que….

Nada de eso señorita, usted no puede salir de aquí tan fácilmente, en primera, sus pokemon están temporalmente usándose para nuestras investigaciones, y en segunda, tanto como su querido amigo dragón de hielo, lo usaremos para por fin tener el control de la región de Unnova.

Un miedo invade mi ser, pero si Kyurem está siendo usado y mis pokemon están también sido usados, eso significa que la única persona que puede ayudarme es N, pero recuerdo que ya han pasado 2 años y él aun no regresa aun con la promesa de que regresaría, y mi Zekrom no está conmigo, puesto que lo he dejado al cuidado de Anthea y Concordia para que pudieran cuidar a Makoto, no me importa estar aquí encerrada mientras mi hijo este seguro.

Querida señorita, digame, donde esta el hijo del traidor, dígamelo por las buenas

Jamas, el esta en un lugar seguro

Señorita, quiero que mire abajo, y vera de lo que somos capaces de hacer si no nos dice lo que queremos

Al bajar mi mirada, oh no, Kyurem, esta en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero, ¿Por qué quieren a Makoto, y mas aun, que tiene que ver él en esto?, bueno no creo que solo por ser hijo de N

Touko, querida, mira como es el destino- esa voz, esa maldita voz de ese hombre que casi me cuesta mi vida y la de mis pokemon- maldita perra, por fin haz regresado solo para morir como debiste hacerlo por arruinar mis planes y por tener a un engendro que pronto me encargare de eliminar.

En otro lado

Vamos Reshiram, rápido, tenemos que encontrar a Touko

Cuando recién llego de nuevo a la región, por voces de los pokemon se había enterado que unos hombres de trajes ninja buscaban a una joven entrenadora, aquella heroína que había evitado la liberación de los pokemon y asi conquistar Unnova, pero que hace poco habían regresado y tenían planeado encontrarla para robar sus pokemon y usarlos para sus planes de nuevo, pero que también buscaban a alguien mas que tenia que ver con la chica que le había robado el corazón, tenia que encontrarla aunque confiaba en que podía cuidarse sola

De regreso en la guarida del equipo plasma

CORLESS! Ya que nuestra invitada se niega a cooperar con nosotros, tendremos que hacerla cooperar por las malas

Como usted diga señor

Los recuerdos ahora son escasos para mí, solo siento el odio, las ganas de ver sangre a mi paso, las ganas de ver perder a quien me enfrente y sobre todo, las ganas de tener poder y nada más.

Veo que tu invento funciona a la perfección

Fue el que usamos hace 2 años para controlar a los entrenadores que tenían un débil vínculo con sus pokemon para que los liberaran, pero lo he modificado para controlar la mente y la voluntad de quien se exponga al rayo controlador

Y lo usaremos para que ella haga el trabajo sucio y para que Kyurem la obedezca, ahora tráeme a sus pokemon

De inmediato, señor Ghetsis

Mis planes ahora no podrán fallar, y con Touko bajo mi control, ese maldito traidor tendrá que venir a su rescate, y cuando eso pase, tomare control de Reshiram para tener bajo control a los 3 legendarios dragon, Y NADIE PODRÁ DETENER NUESTRO PODER!


	7. Chapter 7

como podran apreciar esto solo sera informacion sobre mis fics, ya que muchos los tengo bastante abandonados y es un poco dificil actualizar porque a cada momento se me ocurren nuevas ideas o nuevos fics, asi que me he propuesto hacer un pequeño calendario y asi poner un poco mas de orden por aqui:

**lunes:** \- solo dime que me amas ( amour sucre)

\- besos llenos de sabor ( zootopia)

**martes:** \- como un hombre y su gato encontraron esperanza ( amour sucre)

\- como conquistar chicas segun los chicos ( zootopia)

**miercoles:** \- zootopia: reto ipod ( zootopia)

\- el diario de Touko ( pokemon)

**jueves:** \- la sombra del campeon ( pokemon)

\- la dama y el arcanine ( pokemon)

**viernes:** \- las cronicas de wilde ( zootopia)

\- susurro del corazon ( pokemon)

**sabado o domingo:** \- crossover ghibli


	8. Chapter 8

La sombra del campeón

Mei –

¡vamos snivy! Una vez más! latigo cepa!- mi voz sonaba muy decidida, Roxy era demasiado fuerte y ambas usábamos a nuestro último pokemon pero estaba decidida a ganar esta batalla, desde que se habían llevado a esa chica me había puesto a entrenar y aun asi sentía que no era suficiente.

La batalla con Cheren tampoco había sido fácil de ganar más sin embargo mi charmander había evolucionado y eso fue lo que nos dio la ventaja de ganar, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, White, el hecho de saber que Touko estaba de regreso a Unnova, y también el hecho que la gente seguía confundiéndonos, eso era algo que tenía que cambiar, yo no era ella y era lo que me motivaba en cada entrenamiento, pronto mi nombre sonaría y dejaría de ser su sombra.

N -

Esa mañana había llegado al pueblo donde vivía Touko, de lo poco que recordaba era el pueblo y que aquí mismo Vivian los amigos de ella, lo que no recordaba era la casa, quizás si tocaba en cada puerta o preguntaba por ella tal vez alguien me daría esa respuesta.

A cada persona que le preguntaba ellos me miraban con temor, no podía culparlos, eso era en cada ciudad, cada lugar de esta región la gente hacia lo mismo, justo después de ser rechazado por un hombre de avanzada edad pude ver a una mujer que regaba sus plantas, era la madre de Touko sin duda alguna, eran tan idénticas y muchas veces la vi hablar con ella, ella se dio cuenta que la miraba y sin más se acercó a mí.

Buenos días joven ¿buscas a alguien?

Buenos días y si, busco a Touko, mi nombre es N

Lo lamento mucho N, mi hija salio hace días, pero entra y vere que puedo hacer por ti

La mujer era muy amable y era de las pocas personas que no me temia, toda la región sabia quien era yo y de lo que quize hacer, sin embargo ella no me temia, era como ver a Touko.

Vamos N, toma asiento, ya ha pasado del medio dia y supongo que no has desayunado.

Gracias señora, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia

No seas tan formal, después de todo mi hija me ha hablado mucho sobre ti y tu relacio con ella

Me sentía apenado, Touko era muy sincera con sus palabras, pero jamas hubiese creido que hablara de lo nuestro con su madre, la señora fue hacia la cocina y la segui, por lo poco que podía apreciar, la casa era pequeña pero acogedora y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que tan acostumbrado estaba a la vida en el castillo, a que los sirvientes hicieran todo por mi, ahí nadie hablaba en la hora de comer, había tanto silencio y pocas personas habitando en ese lugar tan frio, la casa de Touko aunque era pequeña era acogedora, la señora trajo consigo 2 tazas con café, un jugo de naranja y un desayuno para una persona.

Veamos, hace un mes que mi hija regreso a casa, dijo que seguía buscándote pero que nadie sabia nada de ti, ni las dos chicas que vivian contigo, Touko se quedo poco tiempo puesto que solo vino por mas ropa y cosas de uso personal, y hace unos días que Cheren me entrego una carta de Bianca en donde le pedia ir a entregar los pokemon a los nuevos entrenadores pero que ella nunca llego, tampoco he recibido noticias de ella pero creo que se de alguien que te puede ayudar.

La señora me entrego una pokebola en color azul y amarillo, Sali para ver quien era el pokemon que podría llevarme hasta Touko, un ya conocido pidgeot fue liberado, era el mismo que había participado en nuestro ultimo encuentro, cuando me miro tenia una mirada de rencor, no podía culparlo después de todo yo había dejado a su entrenadora.

¿Qué haces aquí? Ella te ha estado buscando todo este tiempo

Lo se y lo siento mucho pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda para encontrarla, Ghetsis ha regresado y esta buscándola

Eres un tonto por dejarla a ella y su huevo

¿Qué huevo?

Será mejor que te calles, sube y te ayudare a encontrarla

Después de darle las gracias a la madre de Touko partimos a gran velocidad, era algo que reconocia en Touko, siempre supo como entrenar a sus pokemon.

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, quizás mi padre ya la hubiese encontrado, la triada sombria aunque había jurado lealtad a Ghetsis me habían informado que querían utilizar a Touko y el poder de Kyurem.

Mei -

Vaya, eres muy fuerte chica, y tal como te lo prometi, te entrego la medalla veneno

Roxy muchas gracias, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro chica

¿conoces a Touko, la actual campeona?

No chica, no hace mucho que soy líder de gimnacio, pero conozco a una de sus amigas, su nombre es Elesa de ciudad Mayolica, ella te puede ayudar, también ahí viven 2 personas muy cercanas a ella, y ahora que lo recuerdo, será mejor que te vayas, o no alcanzaras el ultimo barco del dia.

Al estar en el barco pensé en las pistas que tenia para encontrar a Touko, Roxy me dio valiosas pistas de personas cercanas a ella y Cheren me dijo de la pradera donde solia entrenar y del bosque donde solia ir de pesca, mientras tanto seguiría con los entrenamientos y dar lo mejor de mi.

¿?

Todo listo señor

Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que hacer que venga por ella


End file.
